Lost City
by ancient lantean
Summary: An ancient city is found underneath the Covenant archeological dig in Antarctica. What type of advantage could it offer Earth?


Welcome, one and all to this, my beginning of a writing career on It is a crossover of Halo 2, and Stargate Atlantis. I do not own either of these franchises, so keep the lawyers away from me!

**September 25, 2552**

**Earth**

**Antarctica**

"Any reason we're freezing our asses off here, Sir?" a half-frozen UNSC Marine asked his superior, "After all, the Spartans already killed the Covies that were here." He adds on, quickly. He looks to the other twenty or so marines around him, then back at, what he hopes, was the drop point, then back to the Sergeant.

"We are here to find what the Covenant were looking for in the first place." Sergeant Luke Haversham replied, sick of answering the same question every five minutes. "Next marine to bitch about the weather gets their next leave cut, all of it. We are here to do our job, so stop complaining about every god damned little thing!" It was times like this he can't understand why he agreed to lead a fifty man team, with thirty scientists, to the bottom of the world. After all, the Covenant had attacked days earlier, and there were still some areas still having trouble rooting out the bastards. He had left ten Marines with the Pelicans, just incase the Spartans missed a few. It had been three days since they landed, and the cold was getting to all of them. The limited cover given to them by the transport-type Warthogs didn't stop the cold one bit. He looked over to the five scientists in the 'Hog. Two looked like ONI spooks, and Luke reminded himself not to think about it too much. The other three looked normal enough. Well, as normal as anyone could look under fifteen pounds of cold weather gear.

"Sir, we'll be approaching the Covenant dig site in less than half an hour. How close do you want to go?" The driver of the 'Hog asked Luke.

"Bring us in as close as possible. Be alert, Marines!" Luke responded. The marines took their positions around the cabin, five reporting to small firing holes in the side of the hog, the others close to the back.

A half-hour later of riding in silence, they arrived at a small battlefield surrounding a thirty-foot hole in the ice. The Marines disembarked from the hogs and established a perimeter around the hole, using the wreckage from the battle and the hogs as cover. As the area was secured, choruses of "Clears!" were heard all around, and the Marines relaxed, somewhat curious as to where the tunnel led.

"Alright, Science teams get to work! We've got five days to figure out what the Covenant wanted here." Luke was weary, but at the same time, curious as to why the Covies made a tunnel into the ice, and where it led.

"Actually, Sergeant, we have two days to find what the Covenant wanted here, and three to either destroy it or use it against them." said the dark haired leader of the science expedition, Jack Parrid. "If it's a weapon, we could stall the Covenant long enough to hopefully evacuate Earth, and insure the survival of our race. The chance of this, however, is less than twenty percent."

"What are the chances it is some kind of weapon? Why would it be here, anyway?" asked a confused Pvt. George Walkins, a newcomer to the fight, barely out of boot.

"That's enough, Dr. Parrid. Unless you wish to be charged for treason by ONI Section Four." Warned one of the two spooks from the same hog Luke had come from.

"Alright, alright. Don't want to give you a chance to shoot me, after all. Takes all the fun out of an expedition to not tell them." Parrid continued to think along this line for a few seconds.

"So, how do we tell what's down there? "asked another marine. There seemed to be only one way, and Dr. Parrid answered immediately.

"We slide." He said, before hooking up a descent rig onto the edge of the tunnel, along with several others around the rim of the tunnel. After a few quick swears from marines, ten were chosen to guard the entrance, while the others went down.

After about fifteen minutes going down, they saw the bottom. Another five minutes, and they were all down, and staring in amazement at what they saw.

"It's a damn city!" several people said at once. The ONI spooks didn't seem fazed in the slightest, as if they knew what would be here. It was fifteen miles across, though they couldn't tell at the time, for they were on what looked like a pylon, one of at least three they could see, and completely untouched by ice, in a large dome shaped hollow. There were tons of what looked and, likely were, buildings rising all over. In the center was the largest cluster of spires, and that was where they started moving towards.

To Be Continued…

So, what do you think? Good, bad, needs work, whatever! I'll even accept flames for my first fic, so please review.


End file.
